To have a brother
by imsocrazy
Summary: Harry finds family in the most unlikely pair. please review my soul needs it. read the story too. my summeries just usually suck. TEMPORARILY ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**To have a brother**

Imsocrazy: I just can't stop writing. Here I am with another story.

Severus: oh joy is that all that the empty space in your mind can do? Use others ideas to make your own stories?

Imsocrazy: tearful you're so mean Sev sniff and to think that you are my fiancé

Severus: WHAT WHEN WERE WE EVER ENGAGED!

Imsocrazy: oh so now you are denying our love well then it's over!

Severus: but there never was… oh never mind I knew I should have just let Voldermort finish me off.

Enter Voldemort

Voldie: Severus my most loyal what are you doing with this pathetic muggle

Imsocrazy: excuse you! But this so happens to be my story!

Severus: so get on with it already!

Imsocrazy: oh hello again! I'm so sorry for forgetting you guys like that but my ex- fiancé and his looney master sidetracked me.

Severus: WE WERE NEVER ENGAGED! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! I NEVER LOVED YOU!

Imsocrazy: still denying our love are you? I never want to see you again! Runs out crying

Voldie: what happened here?

Severus: no clue. I guess I have to do the disclaimer and introduce the story

Enter imsocrazy with a baseball bat

Imsocrazy: no one will steal my story take THAT!

Hits Sev on the head with aforementioned bat. Said person falls down unconscious

Imsocrazy: now that that's over with I can introduce my story. Introducing the newest work by imsocrazy (me) TO HAVE A BROTHER Enjoy

Voldie tries to help Sev

Imsocrazy: oh no you're not stealing my man. Ha lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!

Chases Voldie off stage

Chapter 1- Birthday letters

Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, was staring into the night sky. He was currently perched on the windowsill awaiting the arrival of his faithful owl, Hedgwig. She had been hunting for five days now and to tell you the truth, Harry missed her. Harry heard the grandfather clock in the hall chime twelve. It was his birthday now. An empty feeling made it's way into Harry's soul. It was like this every time it was his birthday. Every time he would wait until midnight for his birthday and every time it came his soul or something would feel empty, like there was another part of him missing. Harry had vague images that would reoccur in some of his dreams. These where of his family. He remembered there had been another person who was the same age as him but he could never make out the face. Deep down Harry knew this mystery person, who ever he was, was the only one who could make him feel complete. Harry glanced outside and saw a mob of owls make their way to his window. He opened it and let the troop in. He relieved them of their burdens and watched as all but one flew out again. Hedgwig made her way to her cage, ready for a good rest. Harry gave her water and a few owl treats before he went to his presents. The first one was from Ron. He removed the letter on top and began to read.

_Hey Harry_

_Happy birthday mate! How are the muggle treating you? I hope they are treating you alright. Dumbledore said you could come and spend the rest of the summer with us. We will be picking you up on the 12 August. Hermione should be here by then. I know you like her so don't try and deny it. I hope you like your gift. Don't let the muggles get you down._

_Your best mate_

_Ron_

Harry shook his head, how had Ron known that he liked Hermione? He set down his letter and opened the package that had come with it. Inside were whole assortments of sweets. Harry also found a jumper from Mrs. Wesley and a tin of homemade fudge. Harry smiled as he picked up his next gift. This one was from Hermione. He picked up her letter.

_Hello Harry_

_Happy birthday! Enclosed in the package is the first part of your birthday present. The other part I will give to you at Hogwarts, as it hasn't arrived yet. It was mail ordered. How is your summer so far? My family and I went to France. It was sooo interesting. I got to visit so many museums and castles but we didn't get a chance to see the Mona Lisa. We went to the Eiffel tower. I would not go to the very top. You know why. I really am trying to get over my fear of heights. I hope you like your gift. See you at Ron's._

_Love Hermione _

Harry opened the package that had arrived with Hermione's letter. He grinned as a book fell out. He turned it over and looked at the title, _Famous quidditch players and their histories. _Just like Hermione to send him a book. He wondered what the second part of his gift was. He didn't ponder on it long as he reached for his next letter. It was his Hogwarts book and supply list for the year. He put this away with his other letters. He wondered if they would be going to Diagon Alley while at Ron's. He took his last letter, which was written in a scrawl he didn't recognize. It was addressed to him as my little seeker. Curious he opened the letter. Harry gasped it was from his mother.

_My beautiful baby _it started

_If you are receiving this then it means that both your father and I are dead but you have survived the war. I sincerely hope that you are being taken care of by your godfather Sirius but if you are with my sister Petunia then remember that I'll always love you and that you are very special. I charmed this letter to appear to you on your twelfth birthday because I felt that you are mature enough to handle what I'm about to write. Harry you may think that you are an only child but you are not. You are actually the eldest of two twins, your brother being only a minute younger. You two were absolutely identical except for your hair and eyes. While your hair was black like your fathers and your eyes green like mine, your brother had red hair and hazel eyes. You two were almost inseparable. Now I know you are wondering who your brother is and what happened to him? Well your brother is David Sean Potter. When we had to go into hiding I gave your brother to your uncle, Severus Snape. Yes the same Severus who probably teaches you potions. Severus is my half brother. We had the same father but different mothers meaning I wasn't muggle born as most believe, I was halfblood. Don't hate him because he is cruel. Knowing Sev he probably shut off all emotion from himself the day I died and you were placed with my sister. He is really a kind man; give him the chance to be your uncle again. You and Dave adored it when he visited. Back to your brother. I told Sev to place your brother with the Malfoy's because I knew Narcissa to be great person and she was Sev's cousin and couldn't have children. I was told his new name was Draco Lucius Malfoy. Giving your brother up was the hardest thing for us to do but it was necessary. James said that we should have probably given you to Sirius but I couldn't bear to be without both my children. James insisted and we were going to leave you with Sirius on the 1st of November. You were so upset without Dave, we all were. We couldn't get you to sleep that night. The reason that you have no recollection of your brother was because we put memory charms on both of you. They should break the day you start your second year at Hogwarts. Love and protect your brother Harry and give Sev the chance to be a part in your life. We will always love you and your brother and regret separating you two. Keep well and say hi to Severus for me. Oh and give him a kiss for me too._

_Your loving mom_

_Lily Evans Potter_

_p.s. I know I shouldn't tell you but you and your brother are telepaths as well as empaths. Don't be frightened when you hear voices in you head as this is quite normal._

_Mom_

Harry sat in shock. 'My brother, my twin brother is Draco Malfoy and my uncle is the one teacher at Hogwarts who hates me with a passion. Why is it that none of my family ever loves me' he thought as he lay down and wept for the life he wished to have but couldn't.

* * *

At the same moment Harry received his letter Severus Snape sat staring at the one he received from his little sister who had been dead for about 12 years. Severus just stared at the parchment he held in his hand not really reading the words. Of course he had memorized the whole letter before. He still couldn't believe he had treated his nephew badly for the whole of the previous year 'well done Severus you caused one of your favorite nephews to hate you.' he mentally berated himself. Severus read the letter whose words he had long memorized.

_My dearest brother, Sevvie_

_Ha! I know you hate that nickname but I couldn't resist. If you receive this letter, which I hope you won't, then it means that James and I are dead but somehow Harry and Dave have survived. Hopefully Albus put Harry with Sirius as we had planned on doing but something tells me that he is with my sister Petunia. Sev you HAVE to get him out of there! My sister and her husband are known for hating magic. They will probably starve and abuse Harry. Knowing you, you probably think that he has been pampered. That is probably far from the truth. Get my baby from there Sev and love him like you used to. I'm sure he'll need it. Get Dave as well. The memory charms we placed on them should break when they start their second year of Hogwarts. Reunite the twins and love them as your own Severus. They will probably need all the love they can get. Explain to Dave what we had to do. The twins have probably been feeling as if a part of them is missing, that is because their powers were bound together. You know how that works don't you. When twins are separated most of their powers are bound because they are not 'complete' in a sense. When Dave and Harry come in contact with each other their powers will be released. It is said to be painful. Explain to Dave about the changes he will be undergoing. And you Severus Lucas Snape! I know you have probably blocked out all emotion from when James and I will probably die. Open up and live my brother, love and cry again. Be the uncle that my boys will need. By the way my will is in our joint vault. You probably have not been there for a long time. Get it and give it to Dumbledore. It will hand all guardianship to you over the boys. Also there are two pendants. The blue one goes to Dave and the red to Harry. Make sure that they get them Sev. It keeps them safe. Your necklace is there as well. Wear it for me. It allows you to keep track of the boys and know if they are in trouble. _

_Now that's over with let me tell you about the powers the boys are going to probably receive. As you know the Snape family potions skills will probably be released more in Harry than in Dave. Dave always seemed to be more of the potions brewer. I remember bath times were he would insist on mixing the bubble bath. Oops getting of track. The twins' musical talent will also be released. Sev remember the music we could make. From what I researched Dave will be able to play the guitar, like me, and the saxophone. Harry will most probably be able to play the drums, like James, and the cello. James was so excited he had custom instruments made and they are in a vault as well, this time it is in my personal vault. Ask Albus for the key. Severus I want you to play with the boys. Get your violin out of the vault where you stored it. Please Sev I don't want you to be upset and not live because of me. After two years I will be able to visit you in your dreams. I will know if you are happy or not. Sev I want you to fly again, soar on the clouds so high but speaking about flying the twins are natural flyers like James, well I think they are, and Harry will most likely be a seeker, he has good reflexes even as a baby, and Dave a chaser or keeper. I think that's enough about the twins' powers. The rest will be a surprise. I wasn't nearly put in Slytherin for nothing._

_Remember I love you a lot Sev and will miss you more than you can ever imagine. Tell Dave and Harry that I love them more than life itself. Take care._

_Your loving sister and friend_

_Lily Evans Snape Potter._

_P.S. WAIT I almost forgot to tell you that the twins are both going to be telepathic and empathic. Dave is more empathic than Harry though. He will be able to feel Harry's emotions before the binds and charms break. Harry will also be able to feel Dave's emotions but not at the same intensity. ._

_Lily _

Severus got up from his place in front of the fire and moved to his chambers. He went to his wardrobe and took down a box which he kept at the very top. He sat on his bed and took the photos out. He searched for the one of his nephews. There. Severus glanced at the photo. Harry and Dave where both in the bath tub and were splashing him with bath water. Lily came and gave him a towel to wrap both twins in. since he had his back turned he hadn't seen the evil grins which were identical on the boys' faces. He remembered that as soon as he had bent down to pick them up they had pulled him in the bath. Since the floor was wet and he hadn't had very good balance he had fallen in. Both boys laughed at him as well as his sister. Severus placed the photo on his bedside table and for the first time in twelve years he cried.

* * *

Draco was sleeping fitfully so it was no surprise when he woke to the tapping on his bedroom window. He glanced to it. There was a pure black owl, which looked impatient. Draco got out of bed and opened the window. The owl flew in and Draco relieved it of its burden. The owl then flew to the other side of his room and fell asleep. Puzzled by the antics of the owl Draco looked at the letter in his hand. Deciding there was no way he was going to get back to sleep Draco sat on his bed and opened the letter. He began to read:

_My baby oh my precious little chaser_

_I miss you so much! Your brother has been so miserable ever since we had to give you up. That was the hardest thing we ever had to do and we only did it so to protect you. We loved you more than life itself. You and your twin. If we had had a choice we would have kept both you and your brother. Unfortunately we had to give you up when we discovered we were in trouble. Your uncle Sev and James, your father, had to put me in three body binds so they could take you. I really had over reacted. Oh you are probably very confused. Draco you are the younger of two twins, your real name is actually David Sean Potter. Your twin brother is Harold, or Harry, James Potter. Harry is your older brother by a minute. You were both born on the 31st July. Harry at midnight and you at a minute past midnight. You were my miracle babies. You and Harry were absolutely identical except for your hair and eyes. Your brother had gotten your fathers black hair and my green eyes while you got my red hair and his hazel eyes. Unfortunately you were both cursed with the untidiness. Nothing you try will make it lie flat. We tried with James and by we, I mean your uncle Severus, myself, your godfather Sirius and Remus. I sincerely hope you are happy. If you think your brother has been pampered then I really hope you are right but I have a feeling that my sister and her husband will not love him the way he deserves. Please Dave, love your brother. When you were younger you two were almost inseparable. The only time we could separate you was when you were fast asleep and even then you were aware when the other was missing. You are probably wondering about Severus. Well he was my half brother. We had the same father but different mothers. Dave your uncle is a kind man but he has probably cut himself off from all emotion from the moment I die. Help your uncle open up Dave, help him be the man he used to. _

_When we were going to give you to the Malfoy's; Nacrissa is Severus' cousin; we had to put charms on you to hide your true appearance. The charms should break when you start your second year at Hogwarts. Also your hidden powers will be unleashed when you come in contact with your brother. A bit of friendly advice, Dave you're an empath. Try and avoid situations where there is a high concentration of emotion. Ask your Uncle Sev about it but not even he knows all about that. Maybe he can train you to bock out the unwanted emotion. It is said to be painful, the charms binding your powers breaking I mean, but at least you'll have your uncle and brother to help you. Love them Dave, they both need it. _

_Keep well and know that I will always love you, more than life itself. I will always look down on you. _

_Your loving mother_

_Lily Evans Potter _

Draco placed the letter on his bed. 'Well that explains why I feel empty every time this date comes around. So I really am a Potter, which explains why the sorting hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor/ Ravenclaw. I'll have to apologize to Harry and his friends. Also I have to ask Uncle Sev about all this but that can wait until morning.' Thought Draco. He climbed into be and was drifting off when a flood of emotions bombarded him. He felt sadness, despair, and loneliness, fear and pain. He shrugged it off and fell asleep unaware of the thoughts of one Harold James Potter.

* * *

Imsocrazy: end of chapter. If you want more of TO HAVE A BROTHER then move your mouse to the nice purple button at the bottom of the screen and submit your review. Flames are most welcomed. Winter is upon us in full force and they would be used to warm my feet.

Severus: SAVE ME FROM THIS PSYCOPATH WOMAN…… MMMMMMM!

Imsocrazy: sorry about that forgot the gag on my fiancé. We plan on getting married isn't that right Sevvie?

Severus: mmmmmm mmmmmm mmmmmmmmm

Imsocrazy: he says 'you get to come to the wedding if you leave a review' so LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks to my beta ElenaAngel. You rock Elena. I have fixed all the mistakes in this chapter so I hope you enjoyed the repost better that the original as I'm sure it clears up any misunderstandings. Anyway leave a review and come to my wedding. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: oh hello everybody I see you are back for more. Sevvie here wanted to change the date of our wedding so I said that we can get married on Christmas day for we are having our wedding in Switzerland. I love that place! So keep your eyes peeled. Might be in one of my stories so you will just have to read them all and review in order to receive an invite. And I WILL send an invite to all the nice people who review. Those who review will be able to read the super special story.

Voldie: you muggle, what have you done with my most loyal?

Me: shut up Voldie. I still have to send you to Elena or maybe I can send you to Martha aka EvilOne. Believe me she is pure evil. Draco!

Draco: hey leave me out of this you psychopath.

Me: now Drakkie has joined us. What do you say Drakkie do the disclaimer (puppy dog eyes)

Drakkie: damn! I hate it when people do that to me. I can never resist that. Ok ok imsocrazy does not own any of the things she uses in her stories. She is not in need of a lawsuit.

Me: oh this is the last disclaimer I'm putting for this story. Want the disclaimer you will have to see chapters one and two. Now on with the chapter. I'm sure my Sev is a bit cranky for being left alone for such a long time

(Some random place)

Severus: HELP MEEEEEEEEE!

**(Please note people that when I wrote the previous chapter I had not realized that the dinner party occurred on Harry and Dave's birthday so I had to change the dates around a bit. Also the Weasley's are NOT going to pick Harry up even though I said they would. let's just say that I have kinda butchered the book and am writing a whole new version of it. I had finished the first chapter late at night and wasn't thinking straight so now I have fixed any errors and reposted it. Sorry about that. The plot bunnies are running amok in my head. But then again this is an alternate universe and the characters are not canon…)**

Chapter 2: Reunions and Warnings

The next morning dawned too early for Severus but he knew that he would have to get up as he was never one to sleep in, a fault that had haunted him even as a child. Severus groaned as he felt his back pop in several places. He had not rested well after receiving Lily's letter. Speaking about Lily… Severus got dressed in his usual black robes and grabbed a key from his drawer. He then headed to the Great Hall where he found Albus chewing on his insufferable lemon drops.

"Ah, good morning Severus! Would you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly as Severus took the chair next to him.

"Albus you know I'll never accept your pitiful sweets so why do you even bother. I actually need a couple of things from you. The one is the key to Lily's vaults and the second is permission to add two extra rooms in my chambers." Severus said moodily. Mornings were really not his time of day.

"Why certainly Severus my dear boy. May I ask why you need all these things?" Albus asked curiously.

Severus handed him Lily's letter and waited patiently for Dumbledore to finish, buttering a piece of toast in the process. He drifted into daydream land while munching on his toast. Would his nephew really hate him so much after his behavior the previous year? What about Dave? How would he react to the news of being adopted? Severus pondered all these things and more. He was startled back to reality as Albus started talking to him again.

"Well Severus I cannot say that this surprises me what I am curious about is what you are going to do about the twins. Will you take full custody of them?"

"Of course I will! They are my nephews. I only treated Harry like I did the previous year because umm because oh what is a good excuse anyway. I acted poorly because I only saw what my mind wanted me to see, a spoilt arrogant boy. I never even bothered to get to know him properly. I'm going to change that though, I'm going to be the uncle I once was!"

Albus looked at the determined young man in front of him whose life had been ruined by the dark side he had involuntarily chosen to serve. His heart knew that one day soon they would all be the family they once were.

"Very well Severus I give you permission to add the two rooms in your chambers but surely the twins can share one can't they?" Albus asked with curiosity. Severus gave Albus 'the look' you know the one people give you when they think you are either mental, crazy, a few beans short of a full can or all three.

"Umm Albus Dave and Harry do need a bathroom as well. Who said anything about two bedrooms?" really sometimes he wondered if the man was not a wacko.

"Oh sorry dear boy now I see that you have a busy day ahead of you so I will just get you the key to Lily's vault and you can be on your way." Dumbledore stood and left the Great Hall while Severus buttered himself another piece of toast, as that was all his stomach could handle in the mornings. Soon Dumbledore was back with a shiny, silver Gringotts key.

"Here you go Severus and good luck with your mission. I know that you will be very happy, all of you"

Severus let a small smile grace his lips as he nodded to his mentor and father of sorts. He took the key from Dumbledore and headed out towards the apparation point. He then apparated to Diagon Alley where he began collecting the necessary items, including those requested by Lily, to begin his new life with his twelve year old nephews.

* * *

"BOY GET UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST!" cried his aunt shrilly the next morning. Harry opened his eyes slowly, wincing as the bright light made his already pounding head ache even more. 'Great just had to wake up with a headache didn't I?' he thought to himself sarcastically. He got up quickly wincing at the bruises his uncle had given him the day before. His uncle had taken it upon himself to try and 'stop all freaky behavior' by starving and beating him every so often. So far he had been given one piece of stale bread to eat each day in the six weeks he had been home. At least he could sneak water from the bathroom or the garden hose.

"BOY!" Harry heard his aunt yell again

"COMING AUNT PETUNIA!" he replied as he quickly hurried down to start with breakfast.

After he finished making the meal he expected Uncle Vernon to just give him his list of chores and set him to them so he was very surprised when his uncle yanked him up by his hair and brought him to eye level.

"Listen boy" he growled "we are having very important guests tonight and this house must be spotless but most of all no funny business do you understand. If there is you will most definitely live to regret it."

Harry just nodded and he was painfully dropped on to the floor. His head felt like it was going to explode and the wrist he had landed on was probably broken or fractured. He got up and began doing his chores to the best of his ability. Soon it was nightfall and Harry had set the table with aunt Petunia's best crockery and tablecloth. Dudley had been put in a suit and Aunt Petunia was wearing a canary yellow dress. Harry quickly cleaned himself up in the bathroom, as he knew he would be serving the guests that night. When Harry got to his bedroom to put on a change of clothes he saw the funniest creature he had ever seen in his life but it did spark a memory in his minds eye.

Harry and another boy his age giggled as they chased a house-elf around the room. His mother came in and picked the both of them up. "Thanks for entertaining the boys for a while Tessa but now it's their bath time." Both children where carried to what he assumed to be a bedroom.

The memory faded and Harry peered at the queer creature in front of him that he now recognized as a house-elf. Slightly terrified of it he spoke politely not wanting to send it into frenzy.

"Hello can I help you? My name is Harry what's yours?"

The house –elf then began babbling at a speed that Harry didn't think was humanly possible then again it wasn't human. Harry decided to silence it.

"STOP! Please speak a bit slower so I can understand you better"

The house elf then began speaking again at a more understandable pace.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir my names is Dobby and I's is heres to warns you nots to go back to Hogwarts. There a big danger theres. Mr. Harry Potter should stays heres"

"Why can't I go back to Hogwarts? I have to complete my schooling after all" asked Harry

"There's big danger theres and Mr. Harry Potter shouldn't go backs" the house elf, Dobby, said

"Can you tell me what the danger is?" Harry asked patiently.

Apparently that was too much for the poor house elf for he began hitting himself with various items in Harry's room. Harry tried to stop him, afraid that the noise would attract Uncle Vernon. When he finally got Dobby to calm down he heard the door bell ring. Harry swore, it was time for the dinner party. He quickly cleaned up again, let Hedgwig out for a hunt and turned back to the house elf.

"Sorry Dobby I can't help you. I defiantly won't promise not to go back to Hogwarts. It is my only true home. You may stay here but I will need you to stay out of sight and not make a noise okay?"

The little house elf looked as if it were about to cry but consented. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and went down to serve the dinner guests at the table.

It was towards the end of dinner when Harry began feeling a bit dizzy. Thinking nothing of it he went to go get the dessert. As he was walking with the pudding his aunt had prepared earlier that day the ground lurched before him and he stumbled. Harry tried to regain his balance but it was too late he tripped and the pudding went flying. It landed on top of Mrs. Mason who gave an almighty shriek. There was a mad scramble in which Harry tried to recover his balance. The ground just wouldn't stop moving underneath him. After much apologizing the guests left and Harry knew he was in for it the minute his uncle trained his eyes on him. 'Oh no what have I done?' was Harry's last conscious thought before he was engulfed in a world of pain.

* * *

Draco woke the next morning with the letter from the night before fresh in his mind and a slight headache. He dressed and headed down to breakfast. His mother was at the table but his father was no where in sight. He heaved a silent sigh of relief as he sat next to his mother. Narcissa let a warm smile grace her lips when she saw her son.

"Morning my little dragon" she said in her melodic voice.

Draco also let a small smile grace his lips.

"Morning, mother. Where's father?" he asked. He knew that his mother was never nice to him unless his father was not around. It was these moments that he relished in, the quality time with his mother.

"Oh your father is out of the country for a while; he said he'll be back in three weeks time. Little dragon don't I get a hug?" she asked teasingly knowing this was Draco's favorite morning game between them.

Draco stood and gave his mother a warm hug before they continued on with their breakfast. Draco fidgeted slightly, he wanted to ask his mother about the letter but he didn't know how she would take it. He sighed and knew that no amount of fidgeting was going to do him any good.

"Umm mother I have a question to ask you" he began.

"What is it my dragon?" Narcissa answered. Draco fidgeted again and kept his eyes glued to the table.

"Was I adopted?" there he finally said it. Now all he had to worry about was his mother's reaction.

"Draco honey, look at me" Narcissa said softly.

Draco raised his eyes to Narcissa's soft silver ones "Yes honey you were adopted but your biological parents had no choice. I'm sure Lils sent you the letter"

Draco nodded shocked that his mother had referred to Lily Potter in that manner. His shock must have shown on his face because his mother suddenly laughed and put down her napkin.

"Don't be so shocked dragon Lily and I were good friends at Hogwarts before I met your father. I'm sure you have a lot of questions so let's go into the living room where we'll be more comfortable."

Draco followed his mother no Narcissa into the living room. He sat at her feet as she began her tale of her school days and his true parents. They talked well into the evening and finally Draco came to the question he had been dying to ask.

"What am I supposed to call you now?"

Narcissa gave him another warm smile "you may call me Aunt Cissa as I am both your aunt, in a way and your godmother. Now dragon I believe it is time for you to go to bed"

Draco stood to give his aunt a hug but he suddenly collapsed in pain. He clutched at his stomach and gave a bone chilling scream. Narcissa knelt next to him and tried to get him to uncurl from his ball like state but there was nothing that would convince Draco to uncurl from his fetal position. Narcissa picked Draco up and carried him like a small child to his room. She tucked him under the covers and brushed a stray lock from his eyes. 'It should not happen so soon my little dragon. Something is wrong. Let me fire call Severus he'll know what's up'

Narcissa hurried back to the living room and grabbed some floo powder from the mantle and dropped it into the fire calling "SEVERUS SNAPE CHAMBERS!" she stuck her head in hoping that her cousin was home.

* * *

Severus stepped back and marveled at his handiwork. The room was done in a midnight blue and cream. The twin beds had a cream spread and the pillows were a deep blue. The bathroom he had inserted was done in different shades of green and silver. In the corner of the room was Dave's guitar and Harry's set of drums. Beside each bed Severus had put the other instruments. All in all Severus was very pleased with the outcome of the room. Tired from his day in Diagon Alley Severus headed onto the sitting room nursing a cup of tea and a new potions book. He was so engrossed in the book that he didn't hear his cousin in the floo. Well not until she threw an ember from the fire place.

"What the HELL!" he exclaimed. Severus reached to put the hot ember back into the fire place when he caught sight of Narcissa.

"Hello Cissa what brings you he…" after noticing his cousin's panicked face he asked "what has happened Cissa?"

"Come quick Sev there is something wrong with Draco I mean Dave!"

Severus stood quickly and rushed to the floo "Move back Cissa so I can come through and check on Draco."

On his way out he grabbed his emergency potions bag and stepped through the floo network. When he got to Malfoy manor Narcissa was pacing the floor waiting impatiently for him. She practically tackled him as he stepped through and dragged him up to Draco's bedroom. On the bed Draco had stopped screaming but he still looked to be in a lot of pain and was still curled up. Severus knelt near his head and tried to wake the small boy.

"Draco come on son it's me Severus open your eyes and tell us what's wrong"

Slowly Draco turned to the sound of a comforting voice and opened his eyes. He saw his mother and Uncle Severus standing by his bed. He had to tell them before it was too late.

"Harry… uncle… beating… save… him" was all he managed to get out before he fell under the heavy blanket of unconsciousness.

The adults stood there in shock gazing at the unconscious figure in front of them. What was it he had said? Oh yes Harry was in trouble. His uncle was beating him and he needed to be saved. Severus was first to actually process what Draco had said

"WHAT! WHEN I GET MY HAND ON THAT MUGGLE" Narcissa, who had also caught on, tried to calm Severus knowing now he only saw red.

"Severus I think the most important thing now is for you to go and get Harry from those monsters and figure out how Dave was actually able to know that he was in trouble."

Eventually Severus was calm and packing everything he needed to get his second nephew. "Cissa I want you to take Draco to my chambers, there is a room already prepared for the both of them there. Dave has a saxophone box next to his bed. When you have him comfortable call Madame Pomfrey and get her to check Dave out. I'll be going now."

Severus stood and got ready to leave but Narcissa caught hold of his arm before he disapperated. "Severus be careful and don't do anything you will regret. Bring my godson home alive. I have the utmost faith in you."

Severus gave her a small smile before disappearing with a small pop. Narcissa collected everything necessary for the stay and then flooed to Severus' quarters, where she got Dave tucked in and checked out by the school nurse. After she was sure he was comfortable she headed to the sitting room where she sat in front of the fire and waited worried for her nephew and the poor muggle who was bound to eventually feel the wrath of Severus Lucas Snape.

* * *

Severus appeared in Privet Drive sneering in disgust at the overly 'normal' street. Every house on the bloody street looked the same and even had the same type of car in the driveway. How was he supposed to find Number four if every blasted house looked alike? Severus stormed down the quiet street scowling at anything and everything on the street. After some searching he found the correct house. Everything inside was eerily dark and still. Something was obviously wrong since the car was not in the driveway and the house looked uninhabited.

"Alohomora" Severus whispered. He heard the lock quietly click and knew the door had opened. He slowly pushed it open and stepped into the dark hallway. He normally he would search the whole dwelling but that would waste time and time was not what he had. Severus decided to use a simple point me spell.

"Point me Harry Potter" he said softly

The wand whirled a bit on his palm and then pointed upstairs. Carefully he climbed the stairs and walked in the direction his wand led him in. Severus stopped in front of a door that had about fifteen locks on the outside. 'Strange' he thought to himself.

"Alohomora" he whispered once again pointing at the many locks on the door. They all silently slid open and admitted Severus into the room. The sight that he saw made him stop short and his heart to twinge.

In the corner of the room lay his nephew, Harry, as still as death.

* * *

Imsocrazy: whew! I'm finally done. This was such a long and difficult chapter to write. Once again I appologise for the lateness but it is finally done. I hope it is to your liking as I spent a lot of time on this chapter. Thanks again to Elena to whom without my grammar and mistakes would be more frequent than they already are. I don't know when the next chapter will be coming but I hope it won't take as long as this one. I like the Cliffy at the end so if you want to know how everything turns out then please review. Remember it is the food to my soul and my inspiration. I am also working on various other stories at the same time as this one so that is another factor to consider.

Severus: free I'm finally free see you sucker! apparates to Harry Potter World

Imsocrazy: no worries I'll get him again story: And Elena Got Her Drakkie remember feed my muse by reviewing. Until next time au revoir!


	3. Chapter 3

Imsocrazy: Hi everybody! I realised that with all the time I spent on chapter 2 I should at least put up the next chapter. So here it is chapter 3 of 'To have a brother'. Found a sucker from Harry Potter to do the disclaimer. I know I said I won't be putting it up anymore but I couldn't resist. Now Dumbledore do the disclaimer.

Dumbledore: little Imsocrazy here does not own Harry potter. It all belongs to Miss J.K. Rowling. Do you want a lemon drop?

Imsocrazy: maybe later now here's chapter 3 enjoy. Warning: all the characters are severely OOC.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

telepathic Harry

telepathic Draco/Dave

-parsletounge-

Chapter 3: Rescue and magical surges

"_Alohomora" he whispered once again pointing at the many locks on the door. They all silently slid open and admitted Severus into the room. The sight that he saw made him stop short and his heart to twinge. _

_In the corner of the room lay his nephew, Harry, as still as death._

_

* * *

_

Severus stood gazing at his nephew for what seemed like an eternity before he snapped out of his daze and hurried towards him. He gently picked Harry up and put him on the bare mattress he found in the room so he could inspect the damage. A startled gasp passed Severus' lips before he had time to stop it 'these muggles are going to get it' he thought venomously. From what he could see Harry had many broken ribs, was deadly underweight and was covered in many bruises, welts and cuts. Harry's back was also a mass of cuts and welts and a large dark bruise was forming by the vertebra. He also noted that Harry was running a fever. Shifting Harry again so he was leaning against his chest Severus tried coaxing him to drink a healing and fever reducing potion. After a ten minute struggle he had most of the potions in Harry's system. Severus picked up the light boy after applying a numbing charm. 'We wouldn't want his screams to wake the whole household now.' He thought. Severus tried locating anything that might have been of value to Harry but he couldn't find anything not even Hedgwig, Harry's snowy white owl. A slight tapping at the window suggested that Harry had already let Hedgwig out to hunt when what ever happened, happened. Severus quickly exited the house vowing to return and execute his revenge on the pitiful muggles who resided there. He told the frantic owl to head to Hogwarts before he disapperated.

"POPPY!" Severus yelled as soon as he reached the Hogwarts infirmary. The nurse scowled at the potions professor who had disturbed the peace of her hospital wing. When she saw the bundle in his arms she quickly went into professional mode and gathered the necessary equipment needed to tend to her patient.

"Set him over here Severus" she said pointing to the bed Harry had resided in when he visited the hospital wing the previous year. "Good heavens what has Mr. Potter done to himself now?" she tutted and quickly set to mending the broken bones.

After she had all the bones mended she set to pouring potion after potion down the unconscious boy's throat. Soon she set the potion vials down and raised worried eyes to him

"I can't administer any more potions to him as I fear that it would poison him and as he hasn't had a proper meal in a while it would affect his stomach and intestines. I'm afraid we'll have to resort to muggle medicine. All we can do for the time being is keep him warm and comfortable."

"Poppy what was done to him?" Severus asked anxiously.

"well Severus he had all his ribs broken so I have had to regrow them and wrap his chest tightly, multiple lacerations probably from a belt of some sorts, bruising on 85 percent of his body, and some minor cuts which have been treated. The most severe though was bruising to his spine, he may need assistance in walking for at least a month but for the rest of the holidays he is to stay of his feet. Also he has a fractured wrist and dislocated shoulder. That will have to heal by itself. He is also severely under weight and malnourished. That however can be corrected in time with proper and regular meals. Also he was running a fever but it seemed to be coming down. I'm guessing you already gave him a fever reducer. Who did this to the poor boy Severus" Pomfrey finished gravely.

"His uncle" Severus growled in reply

"You!" she exclaimed "I would have never thought you to be a child abuser Severus" she giggled when she saw his horrified expression.

"Relax Severus I'm only joking. I know that Harry was living with muggles for the summer so there's no need to look so mortified. Dumbledore told the whole staff about the development surrounding Lily and Draco and Harry and yourself. Don't worry you can choose to tell anyone else. The staff just needed to be told because Draco I mean David will have to be resorted and I needed to change his medical details."

Severus breathed a huge sigh of relief that his godson was going to be okay. Speaking about godsons he wondered if Dave was okay.

"Poppy how's Dave. He just collapsed according to Narcissa and started screaming in pain. Is he hurt or sick?" damn he was already acting like a parent but then again he did love his nephews as his own.

Poppy gave him a warm smile "Dave's fine Severus he was experiencing what is know as phantom pains. These only come because twins are practically bound to each other. Unfortunately there is nothing to help ease these. Just let Dave rest for a bit and he'll be as good as knew in a few days."

"Thank you Poppy, when may I take Harry down to my chambers?" asked Severus.

"I would like to keep him over for observation tonight so you may pick him up tomorrow morning. I'm sure you'll all make a very happy family." She said sincerely.

"Thank you again Poppy I'll see you tomorrow then" Severus placed a soft kiss in Harry's unruly hair before heading down to his chambers to check on his second nephew and cousin.

* * *

When Severus got down to his chambers he saw his cousin sleeping in front of the fire. He smiled softly before covering her up with a light blanket. He then entered the twins' bedroom to see Dave was still sleeping peacefully. He repeated the same procedure as he had done with Harry before he changed into his pyjama pants and a black t-shirt. He sat in front of the fire reading a book and nursing another cup of tea.

Many hours later Narcissa woke to seeing her cousin gazing into the fire, lost in thought, his book lying forgotten in his lap. She stretched gaining his attention.

"Have a nice nap Cissa?" he asked jokingly

"Yes thank you," she replied "you have a very comfortable couch" she laughed at his sour expression. She sobered up quickly though when she remember what had occurred earlier that day.

"How is Harry? Did you get him away from the muggles and when can I see him again?" she asked in a rush

Severus laughed a bit "Slow down Cissa one question at a time. Harry will recover in time, yes I did get him away from the muggles and you can see him tomorrow morning."

Narcissa heaved a sigh of relief but one thing still nagged at her mind "What did they do to him, Severus?"

Severus then proceeded to tell her all that Madame Pomfrey had told him. Narcissa had tears streaming down her face by the time he had finished listing all of Harry's injuries.

"Those people are not human. How can they do that to an innocent child? If Harry is anything like Dave then I'm sure he has a very quiet and gentle disposition. How can anyone harm someone so sweet like that Severus? It's not fair" Narcissa broke down into heart rendering sobs and Severus moved to comfort her. Soon Narcissa was calm again and yawning.

"You can sleep here for tonight Cissa. After all it is two o'clock in the morning. Take Harry's bed and let me know if you need anything okay."

"Okay and thank you Severus" she mumbled sleepily.

She then rolled off the coach and began her trudge to the twins' bedroom. Severus transfigured her robes into a night dress knowing it would be more comfortable.

"Good night Cissa" he murmured before he put out the fire and extinguished the lights, heading to bed himself.

* * *

The next morning Severus was up early and preparing breakfast for the other two people in his quarters before he went to pick up Harry. Narcissa emerged from the twins' room half asleep and in need of her morning coffee. Luckily Severus had ordered it from the house elves as he was not much of a coffee drinker himself. He smiled at her as she sat at the table and took her first sip of the caffeine. Immediately she perked up.

"Morning Severus!" she chirped

"Morning Cissa how are you today?" he replied though not as cheery

"I'm fine thank you. I think Dave will wake up later on in the morning and I'm not much of a breakfast eater so you went to all that trouble for nothing" she giggled slightly

"Well Dave is a growing boy and when I last checked up on the eating habits of growing boys, they eat twice their weight in food. I'm sure Dave is no exception."

Narcissa laughed heartily again. She had really missed her cousin with his sadistic humour and sarcastic nature. He was like the older brother Regulus and Sirius never could be as they were younger than her.

"I would know. So did you manage to get any of Harry's things from those monsters?" she asked. Severus sighed heavily

"No I couldn't find a thing although I didn't have a proper look. Harry's life was in my hands and he came first. I'm sure his owl will find her way here." Suddenly there was a tapping at the window "yup there she is now"

Hedgwig flew into the room and landed on Severus' shoulder. Behind her another owl flew in. It was a majestic animal with pure black feathers. On its leg was a letter that seemed to be addressed to him. Severus took the letter off its leg and the strange owl flew and perched itself on Narcissa's shoulder. Puzzled Severus opened the letter.

_Severus Snape _it began

_This owl was bought twelve years ago to be delivered on the 31st of July to one David Sean Potter. When it returned to us we wrote a note explaining everything surrounding the owl. It was meant to be a birthday gift from one Lily Evans Snape Potter. All cost have been paid for. The owl is very rare, it's sister a snowy white which was purchased by a Rebeus Hagrid for one Mr. Harry Potter at request of Mrs. Potter. Please owl me if you have any queries._

_Yours sincerely_

_Antonio Aesop _

_Aesop's Owl Emporium._

"I remember that owl. It looks like the one that delivered my letter from mom and wouldn't leave my room" said a sleepy voice from the doorway.

The adults turned to face a very sleepy looking Draco or Dave who looked like death warmed over.

"Morning Aunt Cissa, Uncle Severus where are we and whose room was I sleeping in?" Dave yawned as he sauntered over to the table.

"Morning Draco…" Severus began

"Dave" David corrected lazily (AN: referring to Draco as Dave from now on)

"Okay Dave it is then, how did you sleep?" he asked avoiding the other questions he was asked

"Quite well actually. Uncle Severus I'm starved what's for breakfast?"

Severus chuckled and shot Narcissa a triumphant smirk.

"Let me get you breakfast David and then we'll talk"

"Dave, please call me Dave" he whined "David sounds so old!"

Severus chuckled again as he disappeared into the kitchen. Dave quickly stood and gave his aunt a warm hug before she even had a chance to ask.

"Not fair little dragon I didn't even get a chance to ask" she complained. Draco laughed at his aunt's antics. Soon Severus was back with a plate of bacon, eggs and Russian sausages and another with French toast and syrup.

"Eat up Dave, I know how hungry you boys probably get" Severus said good naturedly

Breakfast proceeded quietly until something occurred in Dave's mind

"Uncle Severus did you get Harry?" he asked worried. Severus spluttered on his sip of tea. Once he regained his composure he spoke

"What makes you ask such a question Dave?"

Dave kept his eyes glued to the table as he replied "Well it's been on my mind every since last night"

Severus gazed at the small boy in front of him "What happened last night Dave?"

Dave took a while before answering. "Well last night after I had finished my talk with Aunt Cissa a voice came through into my mind , I think it said 'oh no what have I done'. I knew it was Harry because it sounded just like him. Well before I had a chance to reply a sharp pain shot through my abdomen area and I fell to the ground in pain. I panicked I'm afraid and that's why I started screaming. I think I was screaming mentally because then Harry started talking to me telepathically…

_Flashback_

_Draco fell to the ground and gave a bone chilling scream. This pain was nothing he had ever experienced before._

_Draco calm down! said a voice in his head _

_whose there? he asked panicked unaware that he was talking telepathically_

_Draco it's me Harry._

_Potter? he asked confused_

_yes Draco 'Potter'. Are you okay you were screaming like a banshee?_

_no Potter I'm not okay I'm in extreme agony_

_please call me Harry and what you are going through is nothing compared to what I'm going through. I think Uncle Vernon is really trying to kill me this time_

_Potter I mean Harry what are you on about? Why would your uncle want to kill you?_

_look Draco it will take a long time to explain. Just try and get me help or I fear I may never make it. I want to see how you would look without the charms since you're my twin and all and for that I need to be alive_

_okay Harry just hold on_

_End flashback_

And then I saw you Uncle Severus. I tried to contact Harry after I fell unconscious but he wouldn't answer me. I feared that something horrible had happened to him"

Dave finally raised his eyes from where they were fixed on the table to meet his uncle's gaze

"Even though I spent a whole year hating him he's still my older brother and I don't want anything to happen to him. Please Uncle Severus tell me what happened to my twin" he finished

Severus sighed and motioned for them to follow him into the sitting room. They did , Narcissa putting a comforting arm on her godson's shoulders. They sat down, Dave closest to the fire and waited for Severus to speak again. It seemed like an eternity before he decided to speak.

"Dave your brother was severely hurt when I found him. It looked as if his uncle was beating him and aiming to kill. Harry survived however and is currently a resident in the hospital wing. Because of his injuries he is going to have to stay off his feet for the rest of the holidays and then after that need assistance in walking for a month. Madame Pomfrey will probably provided him with crutches, the muggle kind. All of Harry's other injuries were healed however except for his shoulder, which he dislocated and his wrist which is fractured. Madame Pomfrey fears that any more potions would damage his insides and most likely poison him, so she has to resort to muggle pain killers. I'm bringing him down to my chambers after he's awake this morning so you will get a chance to see him for yourself. There I hope you are satisfied with the knowledge I have given you."

Dave nodded absent mindedly before his eyes slid out of focus. He tilted his head as if listening to something far away. Suddenly he slouched and had to lean against the coffee table. The adults rushed to him, wondering what could have made him so exhausted so quickly. Narcissa shook him, waking him from the light doze he had been falling into.

"Dave honey what happened just now?" she asked worried

"Harry's awake and in need of rescuing from Madame Pomfrey. I suggest you get him out of there before she mothers him to death" he joked lightly before falling asleep again.

Severus carried him back into the room and Narcissa proceeded to tuck him in.

"Severus are the twins telepathic?" she asked while smoothing down Dave's sheets

"Yes they are. Lily told me about it in her letter although they are not supposed to have this ability until their powers are released." He said absent mindedly

"Is it supposed to make them this tired?" she asked gazing down the slumbering boy in front of her.

"I don't think so but I'm sure that the twins are busy battling whatever has bound their powers each time they use the telepathy and that magically exhausts them. That's just my theory. Now I believe I had better get going because according to Dave, Harry must be awake and under the threat of Madame Pomfrey's mothering nature. I also need to have a chat with the headmaster. Will you be staying longer Cissa because I can always ask the headmaster to let you use one of the guest rooms here until you go?"

"Thanks Sev but I think that I'll be going tonight. I had planned on going to a spa for the three weeks Lucius is not here. I'll visit as soon as I can so don't worry" she said with a smile.

"You had better." He replied "I'll fire call when I'm going to see Harry as I want to talk to the headmaster first. Are you going to stay here with Dave or do you want to see Harry by yourself?"

"I think I'll go by myself so you don't waste floo powder plus I want to talk to Harry privately and try and get to know him. He is my godson after all" she joked.

Severus laughed and both adults headed out into the corridor where they parted ways and headed down to their destinations.

* * *

When Harry woke that morning it was to the bright white walls of the hospital wing at Hogwarts. 'looks like Draco got the message through successfully' he thought as he tried to sit up. He found that his right arm throbbed painfully and had been put into a sling. He also noted that his body didn't hurt as much as it had yesterday and that most of the bruises were gone, thanks to the reflective properties of the table beside his bed. Harry tried once again to sit up but all that earned him was a coughing fit, which drew the attention of Madame Pomfrey.

"Good morning Harry dear are you feeling better?" she asked politely

"Yes thank you Madame Pomfrey" he replied

"Oh nonsense I don't need any thanks. Let me help you sit up dear. Now isn't that better? Let me bring you something to eat as you need to put on some weight."

She hurried out of the room and Harry sighed heavily. Sometimes the nurse was just a bit much. Already bored and having just woken up he decided to see if Draco was already awake and if he could talk telepathically with him again. The battle with what ever was preventing his powers from being released was hard but he finally made it through.

morning Draco are you up yet?

hi Harry how you doing?

I'm fine just a bit sore in some places, although I think Madame Pomfrey would have mothered me to death before someone comes and rescues me

hahaha I'll see what I can do. Oh and by the way call me Dave don't you dare call me David

sure just get me out of here

see you later

Harry cut off the connection suddenly exhausted. Battling those barriers was hard work. He leaned back just as Madame Pomfrey came back with a bowl of oatmeal and a bottle of golden syrup.

"Now I want you to eat all of that do you hear? I even brought you something to sweeten it with" she said sternly

"Yes Madame Pomfrey" he replied and then proceeded to eat the bowl of porridge.

After Harry had finished about half of the bowl his stomach couldn't handle any more and he felt as if he was about to throw up. Madame Pomfrey came and saw he had finished about half of the porridge. She nodded and gave him Bascopan, a muggle stomach calming medicine for infants. Harry looked at her quizzically but proceeded to drink two teaspoons of the liquid. His face scrunched up into a grimace at the bitter taste. 'Well at least it tastes better than a normal potion' he thought as he felt his stomach settle slightly.

"Thanks Madame Pomfrey but why can't I have a normal potion as usual?" he asked meekly but feeling more than a little confused. The nurse put down the tray she was carrying and sat next to him on the bed. Harry flinched at the close contact, but it went unnoticed by Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry last night we gave you so many potions that if you were to ingest anymore for the next week or two, they would poison your system. For now we have to resort to muggle medicine. Is there anything you know of that you are allergic to?" she asked him softly.

Harry thought for a while and then addressed her "yah now that I think of it when I was three I had a very bad cough and it annoyed my aunt to no end so she gave me a syrup called Solphyllin which contained what I think is called theophylline. I reacted very badly to that, but they didn't take me to the hospital or a doctor. However the next day I found that I was cured. It was strange because the previous night I had had a dreadful fever."

Madame Pomfrey gave him a sad smile "well Harry all the medications I have gotten you are theophylline free so you can rest easy. I just need to put that info into your medical file for future reference. You just go back to sleep dear, you look exhausted."

Harry just nodded his consent and drifted off into a light doze unaware that his brother was doing exactly the same thing in their bedroom.

* * *

Narcissa entered the hospital wing and immediately began searching for her godson. She saw him tossing on the bed closest to the windows. She made her way closer to the bed and sat in the chair next to it. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through Harry's messy lock, contemplating what she would say to Harry when he awoke. Meanwhile Harry was stuck in a hellish dream.

_Dream_

_His Uncle Vernon was coming towards him with a spiked belt, a sinister look in his eyes. Suddenly his back exploded in pain as the belt made contact with his skin_

"_You whack ungrateful whack freak whack whack no one will ever love you if you continue doing freaky things like that whack whack kick"_

_Uncle Vernon picked Harry's limp body up and threw it against the wall. Suddenly Vernon morphed into Severus Snape, his supposed second uncle._

"_Well well well what do we have here?" he sneered "Mr. Potter can't even defend himself from a pitiful muggle. Typical and to think you are my nephew," he spat on Harry's face_

"_Vernon is right, pathetic freaks like you don't deserve to be loved. Isn't that right Lily, James?" _

_Suddenly Harry was surrounded by his parents, Hermione, Ron, Draco, his Uncle Vernon and Severus who kept on chanting "FREAK YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FREAK WHO DESERVES NO LOVE"_

_Harry just curled up and placed his head in his hands saying "freak I'm nothing more than a freak"_

_End dream_

Narcissa started when Harry stared mumbling to himself. Her heart caught in her throat and vowed to execute revenge on the muggles herself when she heard what Harry was mumbling. She shook Harry in an effort to wake him but that seemed to be the wrong thing to do. Harry screamed and let out a huge burst of magical energy. Narcissa was flung back and hit the wall with a dull thud. She gazed at Harry terrified as his magic raged on around him. The door to the hospital wing banged open and Narcissa had just enough time to see a blonde head hurry towards Harry before both twins were encompassed in a flash of silver light. When it dimmed down she saw both twins unconscious leaning against the wall. She tried getting up but soon fell down again, too shaken to do anything. The door flung open again and admitted Dumbledore, Severus and Madame Pomfrey, who had gone out to get more muggle painkillers.

"What happened Narcissa? The wards alerted me that very powerful magic was loose and that it seemed to be coming from the hospital wing." Dumbledore asked

Narcissa explained everything that had happened to the two men while Madame Pomfrey examined the twins.

"Are you okay Cissa?" Severus asked her worriedly

Narcissa gave him a small smile "Yes I'm fine just a little shaken. You could actually feel the magic pulsing from the twins. By the way are they okay?"

"Yes they are fine, just need to rest for a while. Keep them in bed for about a week after they wake up. And now Narcissa let me check on you" replied Madame Pomfrey.

After Narcissa was deemed fit by the nurse Severus picked up Dave while Narcissa carried Harry and together they headed to Severus' quarters where they got them tucked into bed. After they finished Severus guided his worried cousin over to the couch and handed her a cup of tea, laced with a claming draught. Once she was calm she decided to speak

"What happened to them Severus?"

He turned to face her his eyes weighed with a tiredness she had not noticed before. He sighed before answering her.

"The bonds on the twins powers, blocked memories and Dave's appearance charms have broken. It was not supposed to happen all at the same time but I think it may be because Harry was very distressed and his magic went wild. When Dave got near Harry they completed each other and the wild magic broke all charms and bonds around them. When the twins wake up their powers are going to be uncontrolled and they might hurt someone or themselves. They need to be trained but I can't do it alone and Albus is a very busy man. The other staff don't have the knowledge required and I really do need the extra help"

Narcissa placed her hand on top of Severus' "I'll stay and help you. I just need to go and pack a few things. Expect me by tomorrow"

"But Cissa you were planning on going to the spa. I can't make you change your plans just for me. Don't worry about it I'm sure I'll find a way to manage"

"No Severus I want to do this. I can go to a spa any old day but it's not every day you get to train your godchildren in their new powers. I'm staying and that's that" she said firmly.

"Thank you for everything Cissa. You have been such a help" he replied grateful

Narcissa waved off his thanks and walked to the floo "Expect me no later than eleven o'clock" was all she said before she disappeared in a flash of green flames. Severus shook his head and looked at the clock on the mantle. It was still too early for him to brew a potion. He sighed and went to his room to retrieve his violin. He tuned it and began playing a song he and Lily had composed long ago. H smiled knowing everything would be alright in the end.

* * *

Imsocrazy: And there you have it folks. Review and maybe I will post another chapter quickly. I really hope you are enjoying the story so far. I like how it has progressed. I need some unique powers for the twins. Also Dave needs to be resorted as he cannot stay in Slytherin. It is between Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Vote for the one you think he belongs in. I guess to vote for which house he is to be in you need to know more about his character.

Dave is a very quiet and gentle boy. In some cases he is a lot like Harry but he is a lot more cunning. He is very loyal ,as we have seen in his displays, towards his brother and later on his friends. Dave eventually falls for Ginny and will do anything to protect her, even blackmail Harry. He is very brave and also enjoys reading. He is a bit sarcastic and loves debating/arguing with Hermione.

See ya soon! Keep reading


End file.
